Beauty and the Beasts
by Submissives-R-Us
Summary: Brit beauty Ana's modelling career takes off when she meets and falls for toxic Jack Hyde. Betrayal, heartbreak and a move to Seattle put her in the path of kinky Mr Grey. She's wary of him but resisting her feelings is futile. Unfortunately for him, the object of his desire won't bend to his will w/out drastic changes to his life- opening up to love. Can Ana tame the Beast? AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this story is an AU take on Ana and Christians story using Flynn as the catalyst to their meeting. I've made Ana British so the connection to Flynn seems more plausible. This story starts dark in this first chapter but I promise it's warmer and more light hearted as it goes on. Ana grows as a woman recovering from an abusive relationship and won't take that kind of shit anymore - not even from the uber gorgeous Christian Grey. He's got his work cut out for him! Enjoy the Pinterest page I've set up under the same name too.

Warning: this first chapter contains references to suicide and abortion. I'm not a medical professional so please do not take any references as gospel. All info regarding this obtained from the web.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the FSOG trilogy and it's characters.

* * *

John Flynn

In all my years as a psychotherapist I've never had to deal with the mental illness of a family member. It's one of the most difficult situations to be landed in - one where you know the text book answers but they're all wrong or irrelevant.

My 22 year old niece, a beautiful, charming and selfless only child attempted to kill herself last night. To all that knew her she was a shining light up until a few years ago. I'd had regular reports on what a success she had made of her modelling career from Carla, my sister. She'd gushed with pride about her daughter and every now and again would get snippets from newspapers or magazines showing Ana's success. That came to an end when she and my brother-in-law died in a head on collision, leaving Ana alone in England with the husband her father had hated and her mother worshipped. Ray had told me exactly what he thought of Jack Hyde and let's just say that it wasn't complementary.

My opinion matched that of my late brother in law's when her husband, whom my niece married at 18 in a whirlwind romance, failed to turn up at his in-laws funeral. He'd deemed a work function more important and what's more, bullied my niece into going straight home after the wake due to scheduled commitments. She made excuses for him after I overheard a heated phone conversation between them that day. I knew from his tone (he wasn't a quiet speaker on the phone) and the mannerisms my niece adopted when speaking with him, that he was an abuser. It cut deeply to know that the lessons which I preached regularly to my clients, would now fall on the deaf ears of my own kin. For once in my life I had no idea how to approach my niece about her marriage, especially not on the day she buried her parents.

It never seemed to be the right time to strike up that conversation, and contact between us grew less frequent. Voicemails went unanswered, emails ignored. I put it down to her busy schedule and let the matter slide. She'd get back to me when she had the chance, I thought.

The call to tell me that Anastasia was in critical care at the Royal London Hospital came in at 6.30pm - half way through a difficult patient consultation. Fortunately, said patient was understanding enough to cut short his session and even offered the use of his private jet. They say it pays to have friends in high places...well Christian certainly pays me well enough to take me to high places. His generous offer allowed me to get to London in less than 12 hours.

As her only living relative I was now responsible for the decisions regarding her care whilst she was unconscious. Her worthless husband couldn't be located, the police were trying to locate him as a person of interest since he'd been spotted on CCTV cameras literally dumping Ana at the entrance to the ER. She was responding well to treatment to the overdose she'd taken, but hadn't been awake yet to explain what had happened or how she got to be dumped outside the hospital - bleeding from between her legs and fighting for breath.

Following several days in hospital, Ana was discharged into my care. With little to no persuasion, she filed for divorce from the useless husband (who had been apprehended by police two days later) and left the country to stay with my wife and I in Seattle. There was no need for lengthy arguments and justifications - her testimony and medical records were enough to get her separated from the monster of both name and nature. He got sentenced to a lengthy stay at her Majesty's pleasure (prison).

Although she was mostly physically recuperated, her mind was fragile. Like so many of my patients, it would take time and gentle coaxing to get her anywhere near the warm and gregarious teenager she once was.

One thing I knew for sure was that if I ever saw jack Hyde again, _I would kill him._

* * *

Ana

I woke to the cold light of day; the stench of antiseptic stung my nostrils as much as the sun shining through the window did my eyes.

_I was still alive._

The room was as grim as I felt - colourless, depressing and empty. My heart felt hollow as I tried to remember what happened. Raw, unfathomable despair at the realisation that my husband tried to kill me added to the bone deep aches I felt all over my body. I'd felt certain that I'd been fed enough pills to kill an elephant, but still, here I was - living and breathing.

_Where was I and where was Jack?_

Scanning the room, my head throbbed as I squinted to see my surroundings better. I couldn't see without my lenses or glasses, not having been keen on the idea of laser surgery, I was dependent on them. A figure was slumped over in the corner chair, but it wasn't Jack. My heart thumped irregularly at the hope and fear I felt knowing he wasn't here. Hope that he was sorry and that I'd forgive him, because For some twisted reason, I loved him. Fear because he'd tried to kill our baby...me. The monitors beeped louder and quicker at this change in my body, causing the stranger to sit up.

"Ana sweetheart, you're awake..." I recognised the voice - the American accent, the face seemed familiar, albeit blurred. I knew this man.

"Uncle John?" My voice rasped, dry and sore for some reason. I tried to clear it but the action bought tears to my eyes.

"_Ssh_, don't try to speak dear, your throat will be sore for a few days - you had your stomach pumped." He reached to pour me some water from the jug at my bedside.

Huh, that explained why it felt like I'd swallowed sand and my stomach was hollow and achy. Something else was missing too... I started to cry, realising that I'd been saved, that Jack hadn't killed me but what of my baby?

"_Baby_?" I whispered forlornly after taking sip of water. It went down like nectar and I wanted more. The hesitation in my uncles answer was all the confirmation I needed. The tears ran hot and heavy down my cheeks.

"I'm _so_ sorry Ana... Can you tell me what happened? Write it down if your throat hurts?"

I thought for a moment and nodded that I would. John left the room for a moment, coming back with a note pad and pen. A nurse came in with him to asses me now that I was awake and help me sit up. I was given some painkillers with more water to drink before being detached from the catheter and so I could use the toilet.

They both helped me back into bed and it was that closeness to my uncle that allowed me to see his face more clearly. "You look like mum." I said weakly.

He smiled, happy that I'd recognised the family connection probably. I hadn't seen him in years, but he seemed so concerned and pleased to see me that it was as if the years had been only days.

"Yes, I do - _did_. We were twins...losing her was..._hard_." He leant forward and kissed my forehead, a gesture that brought more tears to my eyes. I was starved of affection, his action was more welcome than he realised.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you." He apologised as he helped settle me back on the pillows.

Reaching for his hand, I held it in mine - the warmth was so comforting. "_Don't_...don't apologise. I'm so pleased you're here, _thank you."_

The notepad sat on the over-bed table ominously. I stared at it as I took a few more sips of water from the cup John had given to me. The nurse was gone but the doctor would be in to check on me very soon. Apparently the police needed to ask me some questions too. I grimaced as I swallowed, nervous about what to say - _ashamed too. _

I looked at my uncle for reassurance and as if reading my thoughts, he assured me he wasn't going anywhere and that I could take the time I needed. There was a lot to explain and I needed my uncle to hear it first. I knew he was a therapist so had probably heard the same or worse, but that he wouldn't judge me. I could see it in his eyes that his concern was genuine.

The doctor came and confirmed to me that the cocktail of drugs ingested was a mixture of penicillin, sleeping tablets and Misoprostol. I had no idea what the last drug was but when the doctor explained that it was a medication that treated gastric ulcers I knew it was Jack's. He liked to rub it in that the stress of managing me had caused him stomach problems. It looked like he'd done some research though; as it turned out that it also caused miscarriage. That teamed with the fact I was allergic to penicillin confirmed why I ended up in the Emergency Room. Jack had known I was allergic but had forced them down my throat anyway. Had he hoped to kill more than just he baby, or make me sick enough to lose it?

_How could he be so callous, so cruel? _

I felt numb from the realisation of what Jack had done to me. As I sat there in my hospital bed, my so called loving husband absent, with my Uncle who'd flown thousands of miles as soon as he'd been contacted, I felt the truth sink in. I was a victim. It made me sad, more sad than I already was at the reluctant truth that I'd been mentally and physically abused. I knew it deep down, but didn't know how to deal with it before. It was the only relationship I'd had. I loved Jack with the kind of devotion that was unexplained. I let him do this to me - _to my baby. _

Something about that made the anger and hatred hidden deep within me, rise up. Hurting an innocent child, be it a foetus or not - one that was mine and was going to be loved by me, was not acceptable. I'd taken Jacks behaviour towards me lying down, but to hurt my blood made me rise up and want to squeeze every last breath from that bastards body.

_I hated him. _

Hated what he'd done to my dream of love - of happiness. The love I felt for him now was like black toxic poison in my heart.

The doctors, nurses, even my uncle all thought I'd tried to commit suicide and kill my baby. That I had wanted this. That's why they looked at me the way they did, with pity and caution in their eyes. I needed to set the record straight.

"Are my glasses here?" I wondered if they'd bought my bag from the apartment - I always kept my specs in there.

John reached beside him and pulled the familiar case out of my favourite Burberry bag.

"Your neighbour, Jose got the landlord to let me in and I got your bag. I thought you might need it - I know how much you ladies depend on your handbags." He answered, trying to make light of it.

"Thank you." I responded meekly with a forced smile. No doubt Jose would be waiting to hear news about me.

It was mortifying to know that Jose would be worrying about me. He was my only friend, one that Jack knew nothing about. He lived in the same building and was a fashion photographer who I'd been photographed by several times in my career. He'd seen and overheard how Jack treated me more times than I was comfortable with. I wish I'd listened to him when he expressed his concern about Jack; let him comfort me like he wanted to. Perhaps I wouldn't be here now if I'd just let somebody know how unhappy the situation of my marriage was.

I resolved there and then that I would never again allow anyone to control my life. I'd lost enough - my baby, years of my youth and my self-esteem and I was determined to get what I could back. Slipping my glasses on I reached for the notepad and began to write.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter - more from Ana next and a few choice words from Christian. Please review if you enjoyed it.

Love Subs.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: thank you so much for your reviews and follows - they really make my day. Keep it up!

Apologies for any errors - I'm editing/uploading this on an iPad and it's like 1am!

* * *

Ana

_I thought that Jack loved and cherished me above all others. What I began to realise was that he loved the idea of me, being married to a young model, seeming to everyone like the cat who got the cream. But when I told him I was pregnant - a normal progression in a marriage that shouldn't have provoked the hostile reaction I got - I realised what a lie we were living. _

_At the tender age of 16, I was spotted by a modelling agency scout on a shopping trip with my mum in London. She had been so excited for me, possibly even more so, as she'd always dreamt of fame. She puffed with narcissistic pride about how she'd thought about modelling when she was my age. A dream that was curtailed by my father's demand that she go to college like all the other girls in their circle. _

_The next day we met with the agency's recommended agent, jack Hyde. He was overly enthusiastic about signing me and assured my mother that he'd take me under his wing. I was more than happy about that - he was handsome and looked at me with such adoration that I was instantly smitten. _

_So, one week and several arguments with my dad later, I was being chaperoned by my mum to modelling assignments all over London. I was overwhelmed and charmed by Jack, the glamour and the fabulous clothes and parties that were the norm for an up and coming model. _

_At 16, I didn't realise how naive I was to place my complete trust in my mum and Jack. Jack managed to convince my mum that he could look after me, that he cared for me enough for me to devote all his time to me and be my guardian. After a year of following me around, mum let me go to assignments on my own and jack would meet me whenever he could. _

_A year after that, at 18, jack and I admitted to my parents that we were in love and let Jack move me into his place. He'd already taken my virginity on a trip to Paris on my 17th birthday, so it seemed that most natural and romantic progression. By my 19th birthday, we were married and lived in bliss for a few months before Jack started to change. _

_I grew dependent on him, he grew controlling, I didn't know any better. The abuse started verbally, then became physical. He was jealous, angry and abusive. I just took it all, my self esteem was decimated, my body showing signs of Jacks punishments I lost jobs, I lost time and I lost myself. The hardest thing to lose had been my dream of romance._

_After a gruelling week of shows and parties - In all the haze of living the lie, I'd not taken my birth control. I had to cancel my doctors appointment due to going to New York and forgot to rearrange it. By the time I did, the standard urine test showed I was pregnant. To say Jack wasn't happy was a gross understatement. He was furious. _

_According to my husband, having a baby would spoil everything. It would be the biggest inconvenience, my body would be ruined and life would never be the same. He didn't want kids. I refused to have an abortion, it was the worst night if my life. He stormed out of our apartment, to the pub I assumed and came back in the early hours. I woke to find him sat on the edge of the bed, he held me down as he force fed me a handful of tablets, shouting that he hoped that one of them and the huge punch to the stomach he was going to give me, would induce a miscarriage. He didn't want me pregnant, it would ruin everything he said._

_I remember the slap to my face and the excruciating punch to my lower abdomen. He hit me low down, I suppose where he knew my womb was. I was slipping away as he forced tablets down my throat, almost choking me with the water he poured down with them. I don't remember much after that except gasping for air as I came to, Jack was pumping my chest frantically. He'd been muttering about having to waste time fucking reviving me. I think he carried me to his car, I saw the high rise office buildings a blur in my vision from where I lay in the back seat. _

I looked up from the pad, dropping the pen from my fingers within finality. I could feel tears on my cheeks but made no effort to wipe them away. Turning my head to the window, I stared mindlessly at the uninspiring view of tower block apartments and the slowly darkening London skyline.

* * *

For around 5 months I remained pretty much a recluse in my uncle and aunts house in Seattle. Their house in the affluent suburb of Bellevue was the perfect place for me to recover from my trauma. It was a beautiful grey and white clapboard house, which was just like something from the movies. They just didn't have houses like this in England, so being there felt surreal - in a good way. Nothing about it reminded me of my so called home I shared with Jack.

Uncle John was my saviour. He and my aunt spent as much time with me as they could and I welcomed having the bosom of family to envelope me whenever I felt lonely or unsure. During that last year with Jack, I'd lost weight due to anxiety and at my height of 5ft 8 inches, pounds gained or lost were more evident. Jack had preferred me on the skinnier side, stating that it was the only way to get the runway jobs - I didn't argue with him, he knew best after all didn't he? I remember being so hungry during the runway season, being limited to eating rabbit food salads like most of the other models did. I was lucky that I hadn't succumbed to smoking to try and curb my appetite, or taken drugs to pep me up. Looking back, I wouldn't have put it past Jack to push those vices upon me - keeping me working and earning him money was all he cared about in the end.

Due to my uncle's hankering for home cooked food reminiscent of his English heritage, aunt Rhian fed us daily with enough carbs and fat that I gained weight. I'd missed having family meals and the comfort it gave to share time with people who loved you. Looking at myself now, I am happy with what I see - I actually have curves reminiscent of my lingerie modelling days. I'm not so confident that I could say that looked 'hot' as American's like to say, but I do remember the kind of attention I got in those long past days. It was flattering and a big boost to my ego, but Jack's reaction was not worth recognising the attention for. He would morph from being a proud male, showing his woman off, to jealous and accusatory when we got home. There'd never been anyone other than him, but he didn't trust me enough to believe that - always accusing me of flirting or having an affair. To say that it poured acid on our relationship was an understatement.

Going into modelling when I should have been going to sixth form college to study for A levels meant that I was lacking in my education. My uncle helped to homeschool me for the equivalent of what I'd missed, and in record time I'd earned a high school diploma. In between shoots, in down time I read a lot, using the Kindle that had been a gift from one of the designers, so I wasn't completely ignorant. Aunt Rhian was a whizz on the computer, as was her eldest son, who at 12 knew more about the internet and Apple gadgets than most adults. It was how I branched out into the public world again and like many a young woman who had her teenage years virtually stolen from her, became obsessed about making up for lost time.

I'd not ventured out in public much, I still had some anxiety problems and was still working on how not to flinch at gestures and to not look down all the time. The mental scars left by Jack were a constant reminder of how weak I had been. I desperately wanted to feel normal again, to have fun and be confident, but I knew it would take time. I didn't want to resort to medication to help me control my fears; with a combination of exercise, a good diet and a lot of hugs from my uncle and aunt I was getting there.

Uncle John suggested I meet with the daughter of a friend of his who was the same age as me, to try and make a friend. Hopefully making friends would give me back some of my confidence and get me socialising again. So, one weekend John invited Mia Grey and her mother Grace over and I was introduced to the whirlwind that is my one and only friend. She reminded me of a human version of Tigger - bouncy, talkative and totally fun. I knew we would be best friends within a minute of meeting her - she was just what I needed and reminded me of my former self. I'd calmed down some over the years, but I knew the fun-loving me was there ready to come out and play soon.

We met 2 weeks ago and since then have barely been apart. When we weren't together, we texted, FaceTimed or chatted on the phone. Mia's infectious enthusiasm was hard to resist and her initial reaction to me I will never forget.

_I was waiting on the patio area at the back of the house as aunt Rhian went to answer the door, nervous about this girl - woman, who I'd been friend matchmaked with. I heard heard before I saw her; her voice carried a cheerfulness that you couldn't help but make you smile._

_"Hi Rhian, where is she? I'm absolutely dying to meet her!" The clicking of heels as they scurried over wooden floors came to a halt and I looked over to the french doors where this Mia had stopped suddenly._

_"Oh my God! Oh my God? You're 'Ana Steele'...John's niece is the Ana Steele - Victoria's Secret angel….Oh my God, Elliott is going to just bust…"_

_She came flying towards me and I had to say honestly that I was a bit alarmed. I stood defensively as she reached me but was instantly at ease by her enormous smile and warm hands as she took mine._

_"I know before you even say a word that we are going to be such good friends...I just know it! Say something... I bet your accent is gorgeous. John's is, so yours is going to be too. How are you liking Seattle, have you been many places, shopping or to the spa?"_

_Before I could answer, a stunning woman with softly styled honey blonde hair that just had to be Grace Grey walked towards us, my uncle and aunt following - amusement written all over their faces._

_"Mia Grey! Is that how I brought you up? Where are your manners young lady? Give Anastasia a chance to answer you!" She admonished half-heartedly._

_Holding out her hand to me she introduced herself. "Hello Anastasia, its lovely to meet you, I've heard wonderful things about you from Rhian and John. Please call me Grace. This, as you may have gathered is my daughter Mia."_

_Wow, this woman was so refined and gentle with an edge of confidence that just allowed you to relax and let her take the lead. Mia seemed suitably chastised and let go of my hands to offer a handshake instead._

_"Hello Grace, Mia, its lovely to meet you too. I've also heard lots about you - only the good stuff though." Mia's face was a picture when I opened my mouth._

_"I knew it! You sound like Kate Winslet and that actress from The Devil Wears Prada...oh what's her name?"_

_I knew who she meant, that movie was one of my favourites. "Emily Blunt, the bitchy P.A?" Mia squealed in recognition, my accent having the most bizarre effect on her._

_"Yes! That's her...Oh my God mom, isn't she just gorgeous? We are going to have so much fun...the guys are just going to fall over themselves. Just wait til Elliott and Christian see you… well maybe not Christian…"_

_I remember uncle John telling me that Mia had two brothers, the names she just mentioned and I wondered why she thought that Christian might not be interested in me - perhaps he was gay? Not that every hetero male should be attracted to me - it's just the way she said it, it was strange. Grace_ _must have misconstrued my musing for being uncomfortable._

_"Erm, Mia darling, perhaps you ought to tone it down a notch? But you are right about one thing, you are very beautiful Anastasia, I'm pretty sure you'll have your pick."_

_"Thank you Grace that's very kind of you to say so." I'm nothing special, who would want me now? I thought to myself. Suddenly I remembered my own manners._

_"Please won't you sit down, Mia?" I offered them some of the tea that was on the tray, Earl Grey - how ironic. It was the only hot drink I drank at the moment, having given my coffee addiction up when I was in the hospital. I wanted something to remind me of home and when mum and I used to go shopping in London, we'd always have tea and cake in the Ritz hotel. It was our treat._

_Mia and Grace sat with the three of us and I found myself easing into the conversation of what I planned to do with myself and glossed vaguely over why I'd come to be in America and divorced. I had a feeling that Grace knew more than Mia which was fine by me. John had told me that Grace was a paediatrician and was very discreet and trustworthy. I didn't know how much of my past I'd share with Mia, time would tell whether I'd be comfortable about telling my shameful past to her._

_Mia had this knack of steering a conversation and so you were eating out the palm of her hand, so the next thing I knew, I was invited to a charity gala in a months time that the Grey family were hosting and we were going shopping for dresses the next day. Apparently my uncle and aunt were already going and were planning to ask me if I wanted to attend, but weren't sure if I was ready_.

_This got Mia's attention. "Why wouldn't you be ready? I'm always ready for a party, sure you'd love to get all dressed up, dance the night away and have lots of eligible bachelors drooling over you?"_

_"Er, I'm not sure Mia….i'ts been a while since I socialised. I've not been well and what with the divorce…"_

_Mia looked contrite and instantly apologised. "I'm so sorry, that was tactless and insensitive of me. I'll look out for you though, I won't let you out of my sight! I'll fight the men off for you. Please say you'll go? I still think Elliott is going to pass out when he sees you though, I'm pretty sure he's got a calendar in his old room with you on it!"_

_A calendar...she must mean the Sports Illustrated shots I did. Bloody hell was Jack pissed about all the male attention that got me - but he loved the payday though didn't he?_

_We talked more about the gala and a charity family day they were also hosting. It seemed the Greys were very philanthropic, hosting these two events every year. They both sounded fun and for a great cause, so I asked what I could do to help. This threw Mia into another tizzy if excitement, talking about a fashion show or how I could be on the 'dress-up' team at the family day. I was so keen to do something other than being a hermit, these two events sounded ideal. I'd be with family and friends where I could feel safe._

_Mia continued chit chatting away as she tapped away on her phone, making plans to show me around Seattle - the best places to eat, shop and party. Trying to explain to her that I was nervous of getting out there again was a waste of time - that girl was a force to be reckoned with._

_"Don't worry about being safe Ana, can I call you Ana?" She didn't wait for my acknowledgement._

_"Christian has a security guy with me all the time, he does for all the family." Really? Talk about OTT._

_"Why's that necessary, is Seattle dangerous?" I thought some areas of London were dodgy to be out on your own, but a bodyguard, seriously?_

_Mia and Grace laughed in response, her mother and her sharing some inside joke. Frowning, I looked to my lap - I didn't like being laughed at, Jack had done that to me frequently, always belittling me. Why was I only just realising this? Getting out from under his thumb really was an eye opener._

_Grace, once again the diplomat soothed my ire. "It's not that it's necessarily dangerous dear, it's that with Christians name comes a certain notoriety that draws in the paparazzi and other people who just don't know when to mind their own business. He takes all our safety and privacy seriously - very seriously."_

_"He's very serious." Mia interjects, scowling for effect. "I think it's a bit much but hey, if it keeps big brother off my back I'll do it."_

_"Anastasia dear, we're not trying to alarm you, it's just a precaution. I'm sure that Christian will be happy to extend that to Mia's new friend." She pacified._

_Thinking for a moment and not wanting to cause a fuss, I said it was no problem as long as his brother didn't think it was any trouble._

_I wasn't sure if Mia was listening at this point as she was once again typing a mile a minute on her phone. As soon as she'd done, a call came in causing her to grin like a Cheshire Cat. She held up a finger and showed us the caller I.d._

_"Hiiii Elliot, what's up?" She sing songed as she answered the phone. Listening for a few seconds she had a wicked glint in her eye as she looked at me. Uh-oh._

_"I'm not bullshitting you bigger brother, I'm sat right next to her, why don't you say hi?" Grace was frowning, probably at her language. She passed me the phone which I took hesitantly._

_"Erm, hi Elliot this is Ana." I didn't really know what else to say. He wasn't convinced._

_"Yes, it's really me. Prove it? So not happening!" He cheekily suggested I send him a picture in my underwear._

_"How about I Facetime you?" He jumped at the chance, so I disconnected and waited for him to call back. Where I suddenly got my nerve from I don't know. I'd never flirted in my life - not even with Jack._

_For an embarrassing few minutes I spoke with Elliott who was blatantly flirting with me whilst his mother and my uncle and aunt were sat at the same table. Mia got us to exchange numbers and the next thing I know I had a cheeky text. Wow, these American guys work fast._

_We giggled at the situation for a while and I had to admit that spending time this way was doing me the world of good. It made me feel my age again. Mia had a text from her other brother Christian - the security conscious one about me. It wasn't in the same context as Elliott's playful tone, she said that Elliott had text him about a new friend of hers who he was going to meet first. She reluctantly read that he'd told her not to bother introducing him as he was sick of her and their mom trying to set him up. Well, wasn't he just charming?. I wouldn't want to be setup with such a rude arrogant arse anyway._

_"We'll see about that Mr High and Mighty!" Mia snapped a picture of me and was back to speed typing. Goodness knows what she was up to. She was like a machine._

_The next thing I know, Mia's phone is ringing and she's looking rather smug. "Hello Christian, who's the girl in the picture? Oh so now you're interested?" It seemed like he hadn't believed Elliott when he'd teased him about meeting the Ana Steele, but the picture obviously had the same effect._

_There were a few pauses in their conversation, with Mia admitting that I was going to both of the upcoming events, so perhaps he'd be meeting me after all. I hoped he'd be more friendly than he sounded on the phone._

_"I think there might be a little sibling rivalry over you my dear Ana!" Mia seemed giddy at the prospect of being a matchmaker, but I wasn't sharing that excitement. I wasn't sure about getting involved with anyone after Jack. Our relationship had seriously damaged my faith in love and trust. I wasn't about to sleep around._

_My uncle seemed as concerned as me about the prospect if the Grey brothers competing for my attention. He had appeared amused when Elliot had been flirting with me on the phone, but I noticed his demeanour had shifted when Christian enquired about me - I wonder why that was? Does he know something about him that I should be aware of?_

_After another half hour of chatting, Mia and Grace left leaving me more certain that I'd made the right decision to move here. I was actually looking forward to making up for lost time._

* * *

Christian

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I sat perched on a stool at the breakfast bar watching my latest sub moving about the kitchen. I could tell she was having difficulty concentrating as she bent and twisted to reach item she was cooking. The Ben Wa balls must be torture after the orgasm denial I subjected her to. I smirked to myself. Perhaps that would teach her not to play with herself again.

Pulling out my Blackberry I saw a text from Mia. What now little bird? She'd made a new friend, one that I would supposedly love to meet - love spelt with too many 'o's. I I sighed at her meddling as she tried to bait me about Elliott getting there first. Well little sis, Elliott was welcome to her, I didn't do sloppy seconds, or any times in fact. If she wasn't brown haired and into being whipped and chained whilst calling me Sir, I wasn't interested.

Letting her know point blank about her and my moms annoying matchmaking, I put my phone down and prepared to eat my dinner.

Vivienne had now moved from the kitchen to lay down on the low glass table, legs bent at the knees as her feet touched the floor. A tray of sushi was set a little way from her; my art palette if you like - I was going to decorate her with it and then eat off her pale skinned body. If she behaved, then I'd reward her with her climax. She had, after all, endured around four hours of denial and my constant teasing.

Letting the anticipation build, I went to fetch the sake I'd had Gail buy especially for this scene. As if sensing my presence, my phone buzzed again. Like a slave to it, I couldn't resist checking it only to see a message from Mia with a text of a very beautiful girl. This must be the friend. Strangely enough, not only did she seem vaguely familiar, but I was surprised to find myself attracted to a female who didn't fit my usual criteria. Call me intrigued, call me a man...I hit dial and took Mia's bait. As the tone rang I moved quickly away from Vivienne, not wanting her to overhear my personal conversation. Especially about another woman. Vivienne might be my sub, but I was monogamous to my contracts - but here I was pushing the boundaries.

The conversation was short, but sweet. Said friend of Mia's turned out to be Elliott's (and secretly mine too) wet dream girl, Ana Steele. I had gone from intrigued to interested. She was going to be at both of the Coping Together events in the next month. He wondered if she'd be into a little bit if kinky fuckery...or a lot?

Walking back into the great room, I was pleased to see that my sub hadn't moved. Pouring myself a little sake into a choko, I started to arrange the delicate Japanese food over Vivienne's body. I started with a little wasabi on her nipples, certain that the heat would inflame her tender buds, then a juicy shrimp. I enjoyed the sensual way the crustacean curled around the engorged flesh. I topped it with a sliver each of mango and avocado. The colours on her pale canvas of skin were truly stunning. My mouth watered in anticipation as I repeated this on the other breast, enjoying the way that Vivienne's breathing quickened as he touched her gently. Sometimes gentle and slow was more excruciating than fast and hard.

From her breasts i drizzled soy in little droplets arcing almost in filigree across her taut stomach, pausing to allow it to pool in her belly button, before continuing over the lower part of her stomach. Next I placed four Seattle rolls* within the pattern I'd made and licked my lips. Vivienne was trembling in anticipation as she watched my mouth; she must realise that there's only lower to go.

"Keep still." I commanded. Her trembling subsided a little as she regulated her breath. I noticed her hands loose and chided myself for forgetting to bind them to the table. I'd been distracted by thoughts of Mia's friend.

"Move your arms back to grip the table legs...carefully." She complied eagerly, most likely welcoming something to grip onto.

I took a generous sip of sake, welcoming the unique taste on my tongue, I then captured a droplet on the end of my finger and wiped it on to Vivienne's pouty lips. She knew this game; like a dog waiting for a treat, she wouldn't lick until I gave her permission.

Moving around the table and so I was between her spread legs, I used the ribbons of her boudoir slippers that wrapped around her ankles, to tie her calves to the corners. Reaching over to the tray, I chose the tuna next - the colour almost matching the deep blush of the engorged flesh of Vivienne's clitoris. The silver clit clamp she'd been wearing whilst preparing dinner had done it's job nicely.

Placing a thin slice of tuna just above the area where the clamp was, I placed a little wasabi and cucumber and my mini feast was ready.

"Are you ready pet?" I asked as I moved to her side and whispered in her ear.

Her hands tensed on the legs of the table and I noticed her toes curling as she fought the desire that must be excruciating by now. Relish it - I've been there...it's delicious.

"Yes Sir, I'm ready."

"Do not come without my permission, do you understand?" I asked before continuing.

Her breathing stuttered. "Yes...yes Sir."

I bent over and deftly tongued the skin around her areole before laying my tongue flat and my mouth around the fishy morsel, sucking the wasabi sauce coveted nipple as I pulled away.

"Hmmm." Vivienne whimpered but didn't cry out. Good girl. I chewed and swallowed, licking my lips for effect as her eyes watched my tongue.

"Mmm delicious. Lick your lips." I saw her tongue dart out to lick the now dried sake from her lips. It was an acquired taste. Her throat swallow a lump as I moved to the other breast, to repeat the action.

Following the edible journey, I licked a slow trail through the salty tang of soy until I reached her belly button. As I laved the liquid, I loved how the umami, or the 'fifth taste' caused my taste buds to blanch it was almost painful. Sitting back on my heels I took a deep drink of sweet sake, flooding my mouth with saliva.

"Does it please you to feed your master?" I asked my increasingly fidgety human serving tray.

"Oh yes Sir, i hope it pleases you also a Sir." Was her breathy reply. Her cheeks were flushed at this point.

"I am very pleased, perhaps a reward is in order. You seem to have learnt your lesson."

"If Sir wishes, I promise I won't do it again!" She was almost begging now. Ah, such satisfaction in such subservience.

"That's right Vivienne, this body" I stroked my hand from her neck to her breast and down her hip before cupping my hand over her bare labia, pulling teasingly on the string loop that attached to the balls. "This body is mine, your pleasure is all mine to give. I'm pleased you understand that."

Moving around the table and so I am once again resting between her legs, I bend to take the tuna morsel into my mouth, pausing for a second to chew before licking the revising wasabi off. She's whimpering at the sensation so close to her clitoris now.

With no more hesitation I quickly remove the clamp and take her nub in my mouth, sucking hard as my finger pulls the beads from her suddenly. The dual sensation of the balls massaging her folds as they emerge from inside her, coupled with the hot sting of the wasabi on her over sensitive clit and she's screaming for permission to come.

She's shaking, her whole body wound tight. "Come." I order and she lets out a scream of relief, her torso and legs twitch like she's being electrocuted.

I'm sat with a front row seat as I watch the wonder that is the female orgasm. Her stomach is rigid with spasms as I prolong the orgasm with my thumb. The amount of wetness running from her is gratifying. I remove the restraints from her ankles and place them around my waist before taking my cock out of my fly and slamming into her hard.

The moans of her enjoyment spur me on as I piston into her deeply, my hands gripping her hips tightly for leverage. I ca tell from her face that she needs to come again, but I'm not done yet.

"Sir, please can I come?" She asks desperately.

"No, wait." I grab her calves to manoeuvre her legs and so her feet are over my shoulders, the whole time still pumping, albeit more slowly. I increase the pace again, making sure to grind the root of my cock against her clit every now and again.

Her head is thrashing now. "Please Sir, I need to come...please."

I'm close enough to my climax but the begging tips me over and I grunt my release. "Come!"

Releasing her legslower her back on to the table, massaging where her ankles were bound. The withdrawal from a wet oussybis never a clean one, but I relish the sight as my semen oozes out of her and between her asscheeks.

Her hands are still gripping the table legs as she tries to come down from her high and steady her breathing, so I lean forward to impugn laps her hands.

As I do so, she catches my lips with a kiss. "I think I'm falling for you Sir." Uh-oh, did she just say what I thought she did...and kiss me. Two fatal faux-pas.

Without responding to her ridiculous and unacceptable behaviour with the kind of response she wants, I shut her down.

I don't kiss and I certainly don't fall in love. Love is for fools. I dominate and take pleasure in pain, end of fucking story. Like she's told me she had leprosy I spring back from her, glaring at her coldly.

"You may shower and gather what personal items you have here before you leave." I zip my pants back up and walk over to the breakfast bar to get my phone. Taylor needs to know of Vivienne's termination. I hear her scramble off the table to follow me.

"But Christian... sorry, Sir - we've been together for five months now, four days a week, how can you be so cold? I just told you I'm falling in love with you!" Her shouting has drawn the attention of Taylor before he's even read the message I'm trying to type.

Taylor appears at the edge if the room, eyes on mine as he tries to ignore the fact that Vivienne is standing there naked and sticky. "Problem Sir?"

"A minute Taylor." I ask, hoping that this 'problem' is going to be gone without his intervention.

I notice the robe I intended for Vivienne to wear after our session draped over one of the barstools. Handing it to her to put on I try to make it clear for her.

"Miss West, it was stressed to you when our contract was drawn up, that this agreement was not and never would be a romantic one. Do you disagree?"

"Yes I do, but things change Christian...you're so easy to love, how could I not after months in your presence?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I might be a hard, fucked up bastard, but women's tears were my weakness. I couldn't show it though - I didn't want this, want her. Remaining composed and in control, I stress again that this was not what we agreed.

"It's Mr Grey or Sir to you Miss West. I do not do romantic relationships, I don't love you and never will so. This contract is terminated, you need to leave."

"But...but, we get on so well! How can you say that..." She sinks to her knees as I remain in dom mode, adamant in my reply. I look to Taylor and nod.

Walking closer to her, I lift her chin to look at me. "Vivienne, you have been a wonderful submissive but now our time is done. There's no relationship to be had here. You may keep your car, the clothes and phone. Now, as I said, you may shower before gathering your belongings. Taylor will see you out."

Deep inside me, a little voice is crying out "take the love and run with it", but the stronger voice of one blonde dominatrix overrules it. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Vivienne is being helped up by Taylor and escorted to her room, seemingly defeated.

With a huge sigh I sink back onto a stool and feel suddenly melancholy. We had such a good thing going, why did she have to ruin it by falling for me? Now I'll have to arrange a new sub with Elena...unless if can last until I can charm my cuffs onto Ana Steeles wrists. Now that would be a sight!

The drama of this evening turning to dust with exhilarating daydreams of seducing an angel, I ascend the stairs to my private bedroom to take a shower - I need to wash the giz off my face and dick. It gets me thinking about jerking off in the shower to visions of a beautiful redhead in skimpy lingerie. On her knees...in the playroom, fucking like rabbits in a mess of Victorias a Secret lingerie.

This weekend has turned out to be a dud, perhaps I need to bump into Mia and Ana when they're out shopping this weekend. Fuck knows I can't wait two weeks!

* * *

* Seattle roll consists of cucumber, avocado, cream cheese and raw or smoked salmon.

** Umami describes foods with an inherent savoriness.


End file.
